Letters to New York
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: New York has decided to write letters! Why? Because he's just fabulous like that. Rated T just to be safe. **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**To Everyone Who Has Reviewed This Story:**

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! As a writer, it feels really good to know that people are out there reading my stories. **

**HOWEVER: It has been brought to my attention that this story as well as my Letters to California story is in violation of the Rules/Guidelines, as it is an interactive story (technically a Q&A). So, what am I planning to do about this? Well, my plan is to "continue" this story in Private Messages. I put "continue" in quotes because I will not actually be posting the letters in chapters of this story. My plan is that anyone who wants to write to either California or New York may PM me the letter. I'll respond through PM as well. **

**Also, if anyone just wants to talk to me, XxFTWCaliforniaxX, I certainly won't mind. XD**

**Again, thank you so much to everyone has reviewed. I really appreciate it. :)**

**~XxFTWCaliforniaxX **

Hello! I'm New York, otherwise known as Innocence K. Jones, and I have officially decided to start writing letters! So…please send me your letters, cuz I'm bored and have a lot of random things here with me, and as we all know, me plus random objects equals either awesomeness or doom.

So…yeah. Please write to me, and I promise I'll write back!

~New York


	2. Michigan

Bonjour Innocence~!

Oh I'm jealous of you, really I am, you touch the only Great Lake that I don't! I want Lake Ontario tooo! Lol just kidding, I have enough of the Great Lakes to satisfy me and my citizens.

So how are you? Right now I'm hanging out at California's house! He's such a cool cat! Haha. We were also wondering if you were gay, but you probably won't tell me =3=

Haha talk to you later, Cali just scared the crap outta Wisconsin

Michigan

-Michelle M. Jones

Hai Michigan~!

Well, I'm glad that I have at least one thing that makes you jealous, though really you should be jealous of me just cuz I'm fabulous! :D Just kidding…though I am fabulous…

I'm pretty good. :3 Haha yeah, Cali is pretty cool. Or, well, he thinks he's cool… Just kidding…mostly. ^^ Why were you talking about my sexuality with him? O.o

Pfft, wish I coulda been there to see that! XD

~Innocence


	3. Michigan 2

Innocence,

Why would I be jealous because you're fabulous? Are you saying that I'm not fabulous? Is that what you're implying?

Aww that's good~. Hey California's cool, don't be mean to brother. Geez I wonder if you get some of your attitude from England! Is there a problem with us questioning your sexuality?

It was pretty funny! She's sulking on his couch at this moment.

-Michelle

Michelle,

Noooo I was not implying that. Besides, I was kidding. ^^

I know he's cool…but he's not fabulous. :3 Yes, yes I do! ^^ And there's nothing wrong with you questioning my sexuality…I just wondered why you were questioning it.

~Innocence


	4. Michigan 3

Innocence,

Ahaha good. Because if you weren't joking, I could tell Ohio that he wasn't the only one picking on me. He likes being the only one to pick on me...I haven't figured out why yet. But he told me he would beat other people up if they were picking on me.

How is he not fabulous? Unless you're the only one "fabulous" in the states...You do get your attitude from Iggy. Too much English blood in you for me to handle XD. Well since we're on the topic of your sexuality, are you gay, bi, or straight?

-Michelle~

Michelle,

Haha well I don't want to get beat up…so tell Ohio that he's still the only one picking on you. :)

I am the only fabulous one! :D …you only say I'm too English cuz you're French. XD Hmmmm interesting question…I guess I'm bi right now. But mostly I'm straight…haha yeah I haven't really figured it out yet to be honest…

~Innocence


	5. Michigan 4

Innocence,

Don't you think Ohio kinda acts like an over jealous boyfriend when it comes to other people picking on me?

Do you hang out with Poland or something? And is there a problem with having French blood?

How can you not know your sexuality?

-Michelle

Michelle,

Yes, yes he does. ^^ I think he should stop though…cuz you're nice. He shouldn't pick on you.

I do not hang out with Poland! ….often. ^^ We know each other, but we don't talk very much. No, there's not a problem with French blood. I was just saying that you don't like my English-ness cuz of your French-ness.

Well, I like a lot of people, so it's hard to tell. ^^"

~Innocence


	6. Maine

**A/N: This letter is from TheFantabulousPandemonium**

'Ey, Innocence,

Sorry about taking so long for this letter 'a get to ya - been busy. Anyways, how are ya?

Wicked sunny up here, though my cars in the shop for salt damage... Again... but it's nothin', really. Is all ya been eatin' that greasy fast food nowadays?

Hell, next time you come up I'll treat ya to Uncle Henry's and a few moxies on the house, got it?

See ya,

Danick Brown - Maine

Hi, Maine!

It's fine. Michigan's been writing to me as well, so it's not like I've been bored. ^^

Haha again? Isn't your car in the shop like, a lot? See, that's why I don't use my car unless I'm going somewhere not in NYC. It's much easier to just walk everywhere. I do NOT eat greasy fast food…all the time. Sometimes when I'm in a rush I do, though.

Sounds awesome! I'll have to visit soon!

~Innocence


	7. Ohio

Innocence,

You better not be picking on Michigan. I WILL beat anyone up.

Anyway, how are you dude? Talked to Eyebrows lately? Because I have a FREAKING BONE TO PICK WITH THAT STUPID GENDER-CHANGING IDGIT!

You heard me right. He turned me into a freaking GIRL. Lemme tell you bro, it aint fun. This year isn't going well for me. First the whole Trussel thing, and now this. I better get a damn good coach now.

Anyway, sorry if I'm being a..a..bit-**. Anyway, How's summer goin' for you? My summer is epic. Maybe you should come over and we could hang out at Cedar Point, hm?

Adios,

Alexandra(Alex) C. Jones 'Ohio'

Alex,

I'm not, I swear!

I'm doing well. Oh my god, England changed you into a girl? XD

It's fine, I've heard worse. Summer's going well…I dunno, it's a bit boring around here though. I should come over! That would be awesome!

~Innocence


	8. Michigan 5

Innocence,

OMG I just saw that Alex told you that he-she-it-thing would beat anyone up who picked on me. Haha too much jealousy! Aww you think I'm nice, you and California love to give me compliments ^^

Often being the key word. Yeah, you should donate some of that English blood to a blood donor, and maybe pick up some French blood, maybe I'll like you a bit more…haha just kidding!

Oh that explains so much Innocence, it really does...NOT

-Michelle

Michelle,

I knowwww haha I'm just like whaaaaaaaaaaaat I wasn't picking on her…

No I don't like needles…and also I don't want French blood!

Okay, I'll try to explain better… See, sometimes I like girls and then I'm like "ok, I'm straight". But then I start liking a guy and I'm like "um, well, I guess I'm gay". But then I like a girl and a guy at the same time and I'm like "oh well then I must be bi." The thing is that I keep finding new people to like, so now I'm really confused…

~Innocence


	9. Michigan 6

Innocence,

You kinda were though, I mean you were implying I wasn't fabulous. Dude I have Madonna, and she's totally fab~

But what's wrong with French blood? Uncle Canada doesn't seem to have a problem with having both French and English blood.

Haha, you're totally bi!

-Michelle~!

Michelle,

That's true…haha she is fab! :D

There's nothing WRONG with it…it's just…Frenchy… XD

Hmmmm so what's new with you? Has Ohio stopped bothering you now that he's a girl? Also, is Iowa still complaining about being confused with Idaho?

~Innocence


	10. Macedonia

Hey there Innocence,

Well, you probably have no clue who I am, so let me inform you. The name's Nikodemos Antonov, I'm the Republic Macedonia. I'm really only sending you this letter because Serbia was doing some kind of letter thing last time I saw him and it looked like something interesting to do, so... Yep.

I feel odd sending a letter to one of America's states, but whatever. Mind telling me a bit about yourself, man?

-Macedonia

Macedonia,

Hi! Sending letters is interesting; gives me something to do when I get bored. Which seems to happen a lot now that I'm grounded…

Sure, I'll tell you a bit about myself! I'm the fabulous state of New York, famous for Niagara Falls, New York City, and a whole ton of other stuff. I'm also the home of Broadway~! Recently, I've taken the title of the largest state to make gay marriage rights legal!

So…is there anything else you want to know? I don't want to bore you by going on and on about myself…

~Innocence


	11. Macedonia 2

Innocence,

You sound pretty interesting just from those few things. I've heard of you before, but never took the time to learn a lot. I'm always too busy partying or arguing with Greece about my name.

Well, I've always heard things here and there about mass immigration in the early 1900s to some island that's apparently yours. Ellis Island was it? I asked Serbia about it, but he just shrugged the question off. Mind telling me about what exactly Ellis Island was since I can't seem to get an answer out of anyone I know?

-Macedonia

Macedonia,

Thanks! :D I'm glad I'm interesting.

Of course I'll tell you about Ellis Island! It was one of the biggest immigration gateways into the United States back in the late 1800s and early 1900s. Now it's a museum. Actually, what a lot of people don't know is that I share it with my sister New Jersey. There were a lot of debates back in the 1930s and 40s about which of us it belonged to, which eventually led to arguments about how it should be divided up, if we did share it. Eventually everyone agreed that both of us should have equal claims to the entire island, though most people count it as part of my state. :)

I hope that helped…and wasn't too confusing.

~Innocence


	12. Macedonia 3

Innocence,

You're welcome.

Thanks a lot for the information! That was actually pretty clear. I could understand it just fine. I find it odd that you and your sister would argue about who owned Ellis Island, but then again, who am I to talk? I have two names all thanks to Greece. I still don't like being called the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia by the UN. Makes me feel like I'm still part of Yugoslavia despite the name being "Former" Yugoslav Republic...

Well, since you've told me a bit about yourself, is there anything you want to know about me?

-Macedonia

Macedonia,

You're welcome. I'm glad it wasn't too confusing; I tend to get wayyyy too into the history and then I end up confusing whoever wanted the information. XD Wow, that must suck. I can't imagine having two different names…I have nicknames, but they aren't used very often.

Hm…well, I guess you can just tell me a little more about yourself, if you want. :)

-New York


	13. Macedonia 4

Innocence,

You know, you remind me a lot of Montenegro. He tends to do the same thing when he talks about history. And having two names isn't all that bad. I'm called the Republic of Macedonia generally, but because Greece has a region called Macedonia, I had to join the UN under the name the Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia, or FYROM for short.

Well, as you already know, I'm the Republic of Macedonia. I'm located in Southeastern Europe, and am one of the successor states of the former Yugoslavia. My capital is Skopje, and I don't really like Greece. Oh, and I also love lakes. I have more than 50 of them.

I hope that information doesn't sound too... Boring. I'm not really much of an exciting country (half the world probably doesn't even know I'm here), so I don't really have too much to say.

-Macedonia

Macedonia,

Haha yeah, I try not to…but it always ends up happening anyway. I guess it's just the way I think. Yeah, I guess having two names would be sorta exciting. If I had two names, I think I'd pretend to have two different personalities, one for each name. ^^

That information isn't boring! I actually found it very interesting. I like learning about other people. :3 You should meet my sister Minnesota; she loves lakes too.

So…random question time! :D What kinds of food do you like? Personally, I like pizza. NYC has some of the best pizza places in my opinion. :)

~Innocence


	14. Macedonia 5

Innocence,

That'd be like having Schizophrenia. Different name, different personality. Haha.

What kind of foods do I like? Well, I eat a lot of Mediterranean and Middle Eastern style foods. To a lesser extent I like Italian and German food... Oh, and Hungarian food is good too. I would have to say my favorite food though is my national dish- Tavče Gravče.

-Macedonia

Macedonia,

I know. But it'd also confuse people, and that would be interesting. :)

Awesome. :D Haha now I feel insanely boring compared to you. I like pizza, and you like all this awesome foreign stuff. XD

~Innocence


	15. Michigan 7

Innocence,

I hang out with her from time to time~ You should see some of our random photo shoots. .EVER.

But Frenchiness can come in handy, Je parle le francais et l'anglais~!

Nothing much, Ohio still bothers me, except now it's true text. I MISS THE MAN OHIO TT^TT Yeah Iowa still is complaining..haha

-Michelle

Michelle,

That's cool. :D Oh, I want to see/participate in a photo shoot!

True… XD

Haha I sorta miss man Ohio too…not that I'm going to tell him/her that. Wow Iowa complains a lot…he's cute sometimes though. Is his hair still long?

~Innocence


	16. Ohio 2

Innocence,

Good, cuz she IS my neighbor.

-grumbles-Shut up. My hair like, reaches my **. And hoods suck. Now I feel bad for girls.

And yeah. the weather at my house is soooooo awesome. And we could ride the new ride "The Windseeker" and, if you're up for a lil (more like, a lot) of adrenaline, we could ride the "Top Thrill Dragster". It's epic

Later,

Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones 'Ohio'

Alex,

Wow haha I bet you look good though. ;)

That's awesome. Yes I would love to ride "The Windseeker" and "Top Thrill Dragster"! :D I like rollercoasters.

~Innocence


	17. Macedonia 6

Innocence,

Maybe I should try that sometime just to confuse people. It sounds like fun. Haha. I wonder what Montenegro would think.

Well, it's foreign to you. To us Balkans, it's basically the same for each of us. It varies here and there, but mainly you get the mix of Mediterranean and Middle Eastern style.

I think I'll go with a more casual closing here. Feel free to call me by my name if you'd like, since I already call you by yours. :)

-Nikodemos

Nikodemos,

I want to try it now too! XD Now I just need another name…maybe when people call me Innocence I'll act one way, and when they call me New York I'll act a different way.

True. It's still interesting though. :)

Innocence


	18. Ohio 3

Innocence,

Y-ya think so? It got really annoying so I had to put it in a French braid. But now I have to look for new clothes, cuz, my old stuff doesn't work for boobs-sweatdrop-

Did you have a storm a few days ago? Cuz some of my growing tomato plants got flipped over :( and my precious tomatoes (some) were destroyed by the storm :'(

Anyway, I love dollar coaster too. Obviously XD

See ya,

Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones 'Ohio'

Alex,

Yeah I think so. :D Haha I have some dresses you can borrow if you want.

Hm, yeah, there was a mild storm. :3 That sucks about the tomatoes…hopefully the ones that survived weren't too traumatized.

~Innocence


	19. Macedonia 7

Innocence,

I just tried it! When people called me Macedonia, I acted really sad, and if they called me FYROM, I acted all happy. Montenegro just laughed because he knew I was acting. He knows me too well. But Albania gave me an odd look and just walked away. I would expect that from her. Haha! Oh man, I wonder what  
>would happen if I acted like that to Greece... I'd have to act differently, because being happy about him calling me FYROM would kind of be a bad thing since we've been arguing over it for years... Maybe I should act insane. Like Russia... Ooh man, this is gonna be great. :D<p>

-Nikodemos

Nikodemos,

That's awesome! Yeah, you should act insane. Then Greece will have to call you Macedonia if he doesn't want you being all crazy. XD I'm gonna try it soon; probably on New Jersey and Massachusetts cuz Jersey calls me Innocence and Mass calls me New York. :)

~Innocence


	20. Michigan 8

Innocence,

We should totally hang, get a few photo shoots with Madonna, maybe we can find Eminem (one of my amazing citizens) and get autographs from him~

You jealous~?

I'm not telling Alex that either, I mean right now he/she is texting me and complaining about clothes. I want man Ohio back...I miss our random fights...I miss having to have road construction...hell my pet Wolverine is sulking now too! Yeah Iowa hasn't cute his hair yet, I told him not to.

-Michelle

Michelle,

We should! :D That would be awesome!

Haha a little… XD

Wow haha I told him/her I have dresses he/she could borrow… I want man Ohio back too… XD That's awesome that Iowa hasn't cut his hair yet. :3

~Innocence


	21. Michigan 9

Innocence,

Yeah! Then we can visit some of the awesome industries that are headquartered in my house!

Good, knowing French should make you jealous.

Oh god, I kinda want pictures of that, send me some when you take them. I know, Girl Ohio isn't fun to talk to...You got a crush on Iowa or something? haha kidding~!

-Michelle

Michelle,

Sounds awesome! :D

Haha I'm not THAT jealous…

I definitely will! XD I knowww she isn't fun to talk to…maybe cuz all she does is complain…

Psh, no, I don't have a crush on Iowa…no of course not…

~Innocence


	22. Michigan 10

Innocence,

It totally is, I have Kellogg, Whirlpool, Biggby Coffee, Hungry Howie's, Domino's Pizza, Little Caesers, Vernors, and Faygo~

Well you should be! Haha, hey what's your favorite broadway musical?

Thanks~! Man Ohio never complained this much before...it just seems different, I don't know who my own enemy is anymore...

LIES! YOU SO TOTALLY DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!

-Michelle

Michelle,

So basically your house is an epic win? :D Seriously, you just made me hungry. XD

Hmmm I dunno…there are so many to choose from…

Haha yeah, I know what you mean…he's complaining way too much! XD

N-no I don't…why would I have a crush on him?

~Innocence


	23. Michigan 11

Innocence,

I guess if you want to say it is. That's a good thing, get a box of Froot Loops, you'll stop being hungry.

Geez that totally answers my question…How about your top three favorite musicals.

The complaining is as bad as Illinois. And that's saying something.

Because bro, you're totally stuttering when we're talking about him~

-Michelle

Michelle,

Haha I like Cheerios better~

Ummmm I dunno…I like Wicked…but yeah I don't feel like answering questions. XD What are your three favorite musicals?

Yeah, but that doesn't prove anything. Maybe I just felt like stuttering!

~Innocence


	24. Michigan 12

Innocence,

But I don't make Cheerios, Minnesota does!

My top three are; Cats, Grease, and Suessical ;D

Pfft, that's still a bunch of lies.

-Michelle

Michelle,

Well too bad! I like Cheerios! :D

That's awesome. Hm…we should keep asking each other random questions.

No it's not!

~Innocence


	25. Ohio 4

Innocence,

Th-thanks dude. I really appreciate it.

The tomatoes are ok. So is the corn, so everything is good for dinner :)

When do you think you could come over? The weather is awesome. Man, I loooooove heatwaves!

Anyway dude, I'll talk to you later

Alex Jones

Alex,

Haha, no problem. ^^

That's good. :)

Hm…probably soon…you don't live that far away from me, after all. I like heatwaves too, but not when I'm in NYC cuz it gets really hot and uncomfortable…

~Innocence


	26. Ohio 5

Innocence,

I see where you're comin' from. But at my house (with all the four seasons practically in one day) having it be hot is like a gift from God! Cuz lemme tell you, I hate the cold.

Alex

Alex,

I hate the cold too…but it really sucks when it's hot in NYC. Well, actually, it sucks when it's cold in NYC too. Basically any weather except like mild springtime stuff sucks in NYC. So yeah…maybe I shouldn't spend so much time in NYC. XD

~Innocence


	27. Ohio 6

Innocence,

Well, you're welcome to visit anytime...Except November. That's when I'm training to beat Michi at the football game :) but I always win anyway XD

Alex

Alex,

Ok then. XD You might always beat her, but you've lost to other states in the past…

~Innocence


	28. Ohio 7

Innocence,

That's because they aren't worth the energy is all! I just had a big storm -_-' my house has the most random weather.

Alex :)

Alex,

Sure, sure… XD Just kidding.

Wow…that is random. I like the rain though…it makes everything seem brand new. :)

~Innocence


	29. Ohio 8

Innocence,

I like the way it smells in the country after it rains. And you're right, everything does look brand new!

Alex

P. S. -Um...Cali said something about... Nevermiiinnddd

Alex,

Alex,

Yeah it does smell good. :) haha you're one of the few people who agree with me! :D

~Innocence

P.S. what is it?


	30. Ohio 9

Innocence,

Who wouldn't agree with you! :D

Alex

P.S.-Uh..well..it what Vermont said to him really...nothin' to worry your head about!

Alex,

Haha Michigan maybe? Just kidding, I dunno actually. XD

Innocence

P.S. Tell me! :D


	31. Ohio 10

Innocence

Lol :)

Alex

P.S.- J-just ask Cali..-face red-

Alex,

I don't wanna ask Cali I wanna ask you! –stomps foot-

Innocence


	32. Ohio 11

Innocence

-chuckles- Just ask 'im. -face redder-it's no big deal anyway. Ugh, stupid  
>long braid.<p>

Alex

Alex,

No, I'll just ask Michigan. She knows everything and she's better than you. –annoyed-

Innocence


	33. Michigan 13

Innocence,

Ah that hurts, my finger now has a scar over it *kisses the finger* it's okay Battle Creek, we'll get him t eat cereal from you.

I know~ Hmm, okay. What's your favorite color/s. and what is your relationship with Massachusetts?

Fine, it isn't a bunch of lies.

-Michelle!

Michelle,

Aw…too bad. No Michigan cereal for me. *eats Cheerios*

I like red and aqua blue. ^^ Also, me and Massachusetts don't really get along very well…she says I'm whiny and I don't like how loud she is all the time.

Hey, people are saying I like someone else now, didn't you know? XD

~Innocence


	34. Michigan 14

Innocence!

DAMNIT! YOU MADE MY FINGER BLEED AGAIN! *runs around to find Hello Kitty bandages* Ok that's better…

I was so sure you were going to say pink XD How competitive do you two get during baseball season...is it as bad as me and Ohio?

Oh yeah I heard, they be saying you like Ohio~ ;D

-Michelle

Michelle,

Haha sorry…

Wow…I don't like pink! I don't hate it though… Hm, I get pretty competitive…I don't think it's as bad as you and Ohio though.

Yeah…the question is does he/she like me back? XD

~Innocence


	35. Michigan 15

Innocence,

It's okay, it'll heal soon...hopefully... *sweatdrop*

Really..haha I must stereotype you WAY TOO MUCH! Yeah, we are kinda bad when  
>it comes to football...ehehe...<p>

I dunno...haven't talked to him/her in a while...

-Michelle

Michelle,

That's good… XD

You do stereotype me too much! Haha yes, yes you are bad. XD

Hm…well I don't really care…though I doubt he/she does like me…

~Innocence


	36. Ohio 12

Innocence,

There is NO WAY IN HELL that Michi is better than me! Who sported the first traffic light, donut shop, police and fire station? Me. Who has Kings Island and Cedar Point? Me. And, the Buckeyes are better that those damn Wolverines! Gosh, are you trying to ** me off? See, this is why I'm in the middle of nowhere, so I can't yell at anyone. Gosh, no wonder everyone hates me!

Alex

Alex,

Not to mention you were the home of eight presidents, and you were the home of the Wright brothers…sheesh way to forget the important facts! XD just kidding…

And I don't hate you! Don't you already know that? I thought Cali told you what Vermont said…

~Innocence


	37. Ohio 13

Innocence,

-blushes-W-well thanks. B-but everyone el-else does.

-blushes more-W-we-well h-he di-did

A-Ale-Alex

Alex,

California doesn't hate you…does he?

And…? Did you like what Vermont said?

~Innocence


	38. Ohio 14

Innocence,

He s-says he do-doesn't.

-blushes-W-WHAT WOULD M-MAKE YOU TH-THINK TH-THAT!

Alex

Alex,

Oh…I thought he did. He told me he did…

*shrugs* I didn't think you enjoyed it. But I'm all right with it if you did enjoy it. XD

~Innocence


	39. Michigan 16

Innocence,

In your mind, my fingers gonna be in pain for about three days before it  
>heals. C<p>

But you still love me as your sister...hopefully...Shut up it was Ohio's  
>fault!<p>

Seems like Alex likes you back ;D

-Michelle

Michelle,

Sorry… I fix it? *noms Froot Loops* (if I spelled Froot Loops wrong...I'm going to feel stupid…XD)

Haha yes I do. *hug* Sure, sure… XD Just kidding…

Yeah, maybe. I dunno.

~Innocence


	40. Ohio 15

Innocence

The-then maybe he li-lied to me.

Th-that's preposterous! A-are yo-you trying to m-mess with me?

Alex

Alex,

Yeah, maybe. I'll ask him. :)

Hm, it doesn't seem preposterous to me… I'm not messing with you, by the way.

~Innocence


End file.
